


Stairs

by cranberriessuck



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberriessuck/pseuds/cranberriessuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoiler alert* they do the butt sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairs

          My hands trace his back, my body presses closer in an attempt to meld with him. His breath hot on my lips… I want to hold this fragile moment in my hands just a little longer, but he breaks away; the heat leaving my torso where he had been pressed just moments ago. I resist the urge to pull him back; instead, I let my hands fall from the curve of his lower back. He looks up at me with a flushed face, his eyes glazed with lust, and his breathing rapid. He might be hyperventilating.

           If he were one of my victims, it would be so easy. I would close this gap between us, and smother that sweet mouth, watching his eyes bulge and his face go blue. The thought of it twists in my chest painfully. I don't know what to do in this situation… I’ve never felt so passionate. I fear for Will’s safety. I do not want to hurt him, but I know I will. The only way to express my passion is through violence. Thoughtful, controlled moments of violence.

          It hits me now how, much of a monster I am. Here in front of me is the man I’m clearly infatuated with, but all of my thoughts rush into the primal need to destroy. I feel the urge to laugh at what Will has done to me. These are not motions to an outcome anymore. What my whole life has been means nothing up until the point in which I met him. I desire this purely because him. I want him. I want him in my bed, being ravaged by me until the only word that escapes his bruised lips is my name, the sound as beautiful as the plea of my victims just before the life leaves their eyes…

         Will has slowed his breathing somewhat, and he’s no longer looking up at me. His eyes are to the floor; the perfect pose of submission. Some of my self-control leaves me at the delicious sight, and I break back into the space Will has taken for himself. I know I shouldn’t. Will sets boundaries to protect himself, and by breaking through them, I’m showing myself as a threat. I need him to trust me if I intend to get anywhere with him.

          I shake my head slightly. This isn’t about manipulation anymore. I don’t care if he finds out who I am tomorrow, a week from now, or even an hour from now. I would take my sentence if I could have him now in this beautiful scene. I could live confined in a cell as long as I can go back to this moment in the palace of my memory where the only sense I have is Will. The fresh scent of his fear hidden under cheap aftershave and the earthy scent that clings to him from his home in Wolf Trap. Normally something like this would repel me, but Will’s scent is perfection. The dogs are the first note, fading over time to reveal his other layers like the fear mixed with what I imagine could be arousal.  
I feel Will tense beside me. All of the control I claim to have is gone with Will. I feel it fall away as I grab his chin, forcing him to look at me. His breath catches. I feel him shaking underneath my hand. I take him in like I would Filippo’s work in the The Capella dei Pazzi, but no Italian artist could capture the perfection that I hold in my hands. From the mess of dark brown curls that crown his head, to the dark lashes that frame his teal eyes, shining with his rampant emotions. My eyes trail down to his rose petal lips, slick from before. He doesnt pull away as I lean down and press my lips to his once again. The soft, wet warmth I feel on his lips nearly sends me over the edge. I find myself tightening my hands on his jacket, keeping him pushed up against me.

         I go further, not only claiming his lips, but the whole expansion of his mouth. He loosens his tightened jaw, letting me in when my tongue probes. I catch a soft groan escaping his lungs as the tension melts off of him. As I breathe him in, all I can see is red; though, it’s not from rage this time. It’s lust forcing me to sink into this feral beast that needs to have all of Will. It’s a good thing he doesn’t fight it, because I’m not allowing him to refuse.

        I start walking him backwards down the hallway, directing him by breaking away from his mouth only to glance behind him every once in a while to make sure we don’t hit anything.

        “Stairs.” I growl into his mouth once I catch sight of them through his whirlwind of curls. He gives me a quick nod, focused on my lips the whole time. We stumble halfway up the wide staircase and I feel some part of myself cringe at our lack of coordination, but we are not dancers. This is unintentional art, beautifully flawed. He lets out a breathy laugh as he lands on the stair and I almost fall on top of him. I brace both of my arms on either side of him, a few steps up from where he lies in wait. The smile on his lips is a rare site that I have only ever seen when it’s been painfully twisted, and that is like comparing a stars light to the moon’s.

         His eyes meet mine and I realize I’ve just been staring at him, awestruck at his broken brilliance. Something twists in the back of my mind. Dark thoughts are trying to reign over these overwhelming emotions, wishing to destroy him, and take away his beauty until it is all spilled out on my hands. I push these thoughts, once welcomed, away, for they now repulse me in every sense of the word.

          We should get up, but my body won't move. I already have him strategically pinned underneath me, between my thighs, my arms draped on either side of him, and my knees resting on a lower step. I unknowingly already started to undo his plaid shirt on the way up, and now it’s slipping off of smooth pale shoulders, barely held up by the last few buttons. My eyes are caught on the dip of his clavicle. I want to put my lips there, suck the skin raw, graze my teeth on the jutted bone, then work my way to the shoulders, leaving his skin riddled with my markings.

         Will squirms underneath me. At first, I think he is attempting an escape, but then a shot of friction in between my legs tells me that he is trying to grind his growing erection on mine. I hiss at the sudden pleasure, and my one hand drifts down, raking through his hair, pulling his head back as if to restrain him. Will lets his head fall back, complying with my hand. I watch his bobbing adam’s apple as he lets out a low groan, swiveling his hips he continues grinding upwards. I don’t want him to stop.

         The stairs go on forever; my room seems to be an eternity away. For all of my carefully cultivated patience I’ve gained throughout the years, I cannot muster it. I need to have Will. Now. He is ripe beneath me, body writhing with unfettered passion. I begin to help him free, undoing his pants, and pulling them along with his underwear down to his knees. Freeing his length, prominent and beaded with his own precum, I resist the urge to catch it in my thumb, and bring it to my lips, tasting more of Will. Instead, I pull back and spread his legs out before replacing myself back in between them. Will kicks his pants off completely, and they slink down the stairs, trying to escape the heated mess. He reaches down to pump his erection. I lean in for one more lingering kiss before I make my way to his neck, sucking and teasing the skin tight on his elongated neck.

        I press a single finger to his entrance. His body tightens around it, trying to repel the intrusion. Will pushes into it willingly. I try one more finger, and he takes me in readily. Pressing into them further, he moans as I work them around inside, stretching him, feeling for his prostate. I soon find it when I receive a sharp gasp from my partner. I continue to stretch him. I want Will to feel me inside of him without the all encompassing pain ruling out his pleasure. I want it to ring from his lips. I start to hurry; Will is getting close as his pumping fist speeds up around himself. I still his hand with mine, eliciting a whimper from those rosy lips at the halted stimulation. His hands quickly occupy themselves with working at freeing my throbbing erection as I pull my fingers out of him. His hands clumsily unzip my pants. I work my erection out and begin to line it with his entrance. I start thrusting into him, painstakingly slow to begin. Will is an orchestra of sounds that could make me cum unaided, but I spare myself until I have worked my whole length inside.

        Our awkward arrangement on the stairs has, up until this point, been feasible, but now the pace I want to start won’t work with Will’s back pressed against the stairs. Pulling him into my lap, I grab the banister to keep us from falling backwards, my feet braced and sturdy under us. Will’s curls cling to his forehead, his face shines with sex-derived sweat, and his eyes roll back the second I hit his prostate for the first time. Once I have it located, I direct all my thrusts up towards it, and soon Will is cumming in ribbons. His liquid spills between us and with it his heat tightens around me. I don’t slow my pace until I promptly release after him.

        I pull out of him, his cum staining both of us as mine leaks from within him. I push away and lean off to the side, breathing the scent of sex and Will in an intoxicating mixture. I take a deep breath, holding the scent in my nostrils for as long as I can, like I can embed it into my very being. I know that the scent will leave, but the memory will remain ingrained in my mind, waiting for that moment when I will call upon it again. Slowly our breathing evens. I push myself up taking Will’s hand leading him up into the approaching darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> First smutty fic! Please give feedback. Thanks much ^_^


End file.
